


the one where simon's friends find out

by angryjane



Series: The Ones Where People Find Out [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Stranger - Freeform, University, classmates - Freeform, simon Has Friends, uhhh i'm tired i'll update this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: There's a good-looking stranger hanging around Simon's university after class....





	the one where simon's friends find out

**Author's Note:**

> not proof-read, i'll come back later i'm really tired

It's dark outside by the time Simon leaves class. Well, not completely dark, but past dusk, so the sky is grey and the street lamps are on, and Simon's chatting idly with a few girls in his class when they stop. One of them, Bella, is looking off behind Simon, mouth open the slightest bit.

"Guys," She whispers, and Simon has to lean in a little to hear her, "Look at that guy. Behind Simon."

Simon goes to turn and look but Bella holds out a hand and smacks his shoulder to stop him.

"No, don't! He'll know we're looking!" Rue, a short girl with crazy curly hair, says, leaning around Simon slightly to peer over his shoulder at the mystery bloke.

"Well, what's he look like?" Lou asks from beside him.

"He's.... tall. And fit." Rue starts.

"Black hair. Pale." Bella supplies, eyes narrowing. "Looks kinda posh. Bored."

"Posh?" Lou repeats. "Like, rich?"

"Oh definitely. Look at those jeans." Bella replies, smirking the slightest bit. "So, girls, who's gonna pounce?"

Simon rolls his eyes. these girls. He enjoys their company, but they can be a little much.

"How about... Simon?" Lou suggests, grinning evilly. Oh, no.

He'd told them about his minor sexuality crisis, and how he'd realized he was bisexual. He hadn't told them much about the realizing, what had caused it. Or rather, who.

"No." He shook his head hastily, "You guys know I have a boyfriend."

"Do we, really?" Rue questions, faux-innocent, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "I mean, we've never met him. You won't tell us _anything_ about him, Simon. Just a name."

" ' _Basil_.'" Lou says mockingly. "That's not even a name, it's a plant!"

"No, not B-Ay-sil, B _ah_ -sil." Simon goes to correct, but he knows it's no use. They insist on saying it wrong, just to fuck with him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where is this herb boy of yours, anyway?" Bella scoffs, "Is he even _real_ , Simon? Or just an excuse to throw us off your trail?"

"My trail?" Simon repeats, affronted, "What trail? Trail to what? To where?"

"To _who_ , more like." Rue mutters.

" ' _Who_ '? Who do you think it could possibly be?!"

Lou shushes him, throwing a look over her shoulder at the stranger.

"I don't know, secret wife? Kids? Sugar daddy?" At Simon's look, Bella stood up straighter, a grin lighting up her face. "Oh my god, Simon, do you have a _sugar daddy?!_ You have to share!"

"Oh, Merlin, _no,_ Bella I do not have a sugar daddy!" He cried, but if he were to think about it... was Baz his sugar daddy? Sugar vampire?

Huh.

"You know who I'd let be my sugar daddy?" Rue mused, tilting her head, "Robert Downey Jr."

Lou nodded, piping up, "Or Chris Evans."

"Mm, true."

"Or _that guy,_ " Bella added, pointing vaguely over Simon's shoulder, at the mysterious stranger that Simon _still_ hadn't seen.

"Guys, can we just go? I'm gonna be late to meet Penny, and I can't be late _again,_ last time I missed telly night she almost spelled- I mean, _cut_ my arm off!"

"Keep your voice down, Simon!" Rue says, hand flying to slap him on the chest, eliciting a small, " _ow", "_ He'll hear you!"

" _Who_ will hear me?"

"The bloke!"

"Oh my _god-_ umph!" Simon's cut off as Lou slaps a hand over his mouth.

It's too late, though, cause-- "Oh god, he heard us! He's looking! Oh my god, he's coming over!"

Bella is frantic, straightening her top and readjusting her purse, smoothing her hair. Rue rolls her eyes. Lou takes her hand off Simon's mouth and finally turns to face the mystery man, Simon following suit, and--

_Merlin._

"Baz!" It comes out easily-- he doesn't think to stop it-- stepping forward towards his boyfriend. Baz, cool and collected as ever, simply raises an eyebrow at him.

"Snow." To anyone else, it would sound cold, but Simon knows him well enough to know he's amused. Simon throws himself forward and Baz easily catches him, arms coming up to wrap around his waist while Simon's land of his shoulders, pecking him on the lips.

"Hi." He whispers, smiling up at him.

"Hey." Baz replies just as quietly.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Did I surprise you?" Baz raises an eyebrow at him.

"You always do."

Someone coughs behind them, an Simon springs back, suddenly remembering his friends.

"Oh. Uh--" He stutters, but Baz steps closer and cuts him off.

"You must be Snow's friends from class. Bella... Rue... and Louise, was it?"

"L-Lou." Lou is a confused mess, and honestly Simon can relate.

"Right. Snow won't shut up about you all." He holds out a hand, the picture of respectability, "Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch." At Bella's raised eyebrow, he tacks on, "This idiot's boyfriend."

Simon maturely sticks his tongue out at him behind his back. Rue giggles.

"You're-- Oh. Oh. Cool." Bella looks severely put-out, and she's blushing up a storm. Simon reminds himself to laugh about it tomorrow.

"We'll be going now," Baz says, grabbing Simon's hand, and just like that he's dragging him back to his expensive car, and they're kissing in the front seat, and Simon's phone buzzes as Baz turns the key in the ignition:

 

**_Bella:_ ** _we're talking about this tomorrow._

 

Great.

**Author's Note:**

> good night.
> 
> (PS comments would be LOVELY)


End file.
